


Крылья

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Примечание №1: написано на фикатоп по заявке - Во время охоты на вампиров Дин и Сэм натыкаются на пещеру, ночуют в ней. Ночью Сэма пытается соблазнить крылатый суккуб. Он отвергает ее и просыпается с крыльями. Братья не знают, что с ними делать, крылья доставляют массу неприятностей. После погони оборотней и ссоры с Дином - секс, после чего крылья отпадают сами.Примечание №2: победитель этого самого фикатопа )))Примечание №3: тут есть римминг, осторожно, вдруг вас это еше может напугать





	Крылья

 

...Дин увернулся от ножа, вскинул арбалет и заорал:

– Сэм, голова!

Сэм наклонился еще до того, как Дин закончил фразу, и болт пришелся вампиру точно между глаз. Тварь зашипела, подняла дрожащую руку, а потом упала на бок, дернулась два раза и замерла. Сэм вскочил, подхватил с земли нож и, вовремя обернувшись, эффектно, одним замахом снес второму вампиру голову. Дин успел только отвернуться от всплеска крови.

– Красиво, Сэмми.

Им уже нечего было опасаться, и поэтому Дин мог позволить себе расслабиться, выдохнуть. Зацепить Сэма. 

– Не смешно.

И правда, было не очень смешно, но, по крайней мере, Охота закончилась – молниеносно быстро, они буквально вырезали все гнездо за полчаса, на закате, когда солнце било прямо в глаза выползавшим из своего убежища вампирам. Последний, с болтом между глаз, неподвижно лежал на боку, капая на землю черной густой кровью. Дин подошел к нему и взмахнул ножом. Вот и все.

Сэм стоял рядом, нахмурившись. Солнце светило ему прямо в лицо, он кривил нос, но Дин не мог понять, что именно его раздражало – яркий свет или...

– Ненавижу охотиться на вампиров.

Значит, все-таки «или»...

– Не начинай, Сэм.

– Я не начинаю, – Сэм присел рядом с одним из тел и принялся вытирать нож о футболку. Дин знал, что потом Сэм почистит лезвие как следует, но для начала, чтобы просто очистить от крови, и так сгодится. – Просто каждый раз вспоминаю тех вампиров. Ту историю с Гордоном.

Дин никогда и не забывал. Ему было неприятно каждый раз, когда всплывала эта тема. Хотя иногда казалось, что Сэму это было еще неприятнее. Почему, Дин не мог понять.

– Зря вспоминаешь, Сэмми.

Дин вытер свой нож о траву.

– Кто идет за лопатами?

Сэм мрачно посмотрел на него, развернулся и ушел – к Импале.

Дин принялся стаскивать тела в кучу. Он подумал было натаскать еще каких-то веток, чтобы костер получился побольше, но потом забил. И так сгорят. Сэм вернулся быстро, не только с лопатами, но и с сумкой, в которой – Дин знал – лежали спальные мешки.

– Зачем это тебе?

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Все равно, пока все сгорит, будет уже темно, ближайший мотель черт знает где, а мы оба устали, разве нет? Найдем место получше и переночуем в лесу.

Дин нахмурился.

– Чувак, я лучше переночую в Импале, чем буду всю ночь пересчитывать корни спиной.

– Да ладно тебе. Я как шел сюда, видел что-то вроде пещеры. Можем там переночевать.

– Что-то вроде пещеры, – проворчал Дин, поливая трупы керосином. – Там, в лучшем случае, сыро, а в худшем – живет какая-то дрянь.

– Я схожу и проверю. Если там пусто, давай переночуем там.

– Если там пусто и сухо, – Дин поджал губы и бросил спичку. Понятно было уже, что Сэм уперся, и спорить с ним было бесполезно.

Спорить с Сэмом вообще было... странно. Дин задним умом понимал, что Сэм ведет разговор так, чтобы в результате привести его именно к нужному ему результату. Но по ходу ничего сделать он не мог. Вот как будто один Дин ерепенился и злился, а второй скептически кивал головой и говорил: ну вот что спорить? Что спорить? Все равно Сэм своего добьется. Вот он и добивался.

Костер догорал, солнце уже село, по спине тянуло холодом, и Дин думал, что стоило все-таки хоть раз настоять на своем и спуститься к машине. Захрустели ветки, и в круг света вступил довольный Сэм.

– Порядок. Там сухо, пусто и даже можно развести костер.

Он подошел с Дину и стал совсем рядом, скользнув рукавом по рукаву диновой кожанки. Братья молча дождались, пока от сгоревших тел не останется только традиционная кучка пепла. Дин вздохнул и потянулся за лопатой. Закапывать пепел – это, может быть, и излишняя предосторожность, но еще никогда Дин не пренебрегал излишними предосторожностями. Да и работы тут было немного.   
Так же молча они выкопали неглубокую яму, сбросили туда все, что осталось от костра, и засыпали сверху землей. Луна уже взошла, в лесу сам диск не было видно, но бледный молочный свет пробивался сквозь лапы сосен, освещая поляну, как киношные софиты, превращая все вокруг в черно-белую бутафорию. Сэм, к примеру, был похож на сурового героя комиксов. Типа Син-сити, или что-то в этом роде.

– Ну что, где там твоя пещера, Снежный человек?

Сэм фыркнул, но слабо так, скорее, для проформы.

– Идем.

Вход в пещеру был почти незаметен снаружи. Чтобы найти ее, надо было не просто пройти мимо, как сказал Сэм, а поискать как следует. Вот же упрямый сукин сын. Но зато внутри на самом деле оказалось сухо и просторно. Пока Сэм разводил костер, Дин прошел вглубь пещеры, осмотреться. Пол был усыпан сосновыми иглами, стены были глиняные и неровные, а потолок сужался к верху. В самом дальнем углу, за небольшим поворотом, в нише висела тройка летучих мышей. Дин хотел было их согнать, потом почему-то пожалел. Конечно, могло быть лучше, они могли спать в Импале, черт побери, или не спать в Импале, а ехать к ближайшему мотелю. Ну да ладно уже...

Когда Дин вернулся, Сэм сидел, скрестив ноги у костра. На кривоватом самодельном вертеле жарились шесть роскошных, истекающих соком сосисок.

– Ах ты сукин сын, – простонал Дин, падая на колени. Ухмыляющийся Сэм протянул ему бутылку с пивом. – Давно ты это запланировал, Сэмми? Выезд на природу? – Пиво было холодным, отлично. – Пикничок? – Сосиски пахли так, что у Дина сводило желудок.

– Ешь, они уже готовы, Дин – улыбка Сэма могла светить вместо фонарика в какой-нибудь темной комнате – одно сплошное счастье, с этими его ямочками-заманухами для девчонок, непослушными патлами и лисьими глазами.

Дин стянул с огня ветку с тремя сосисками и попытался снять одну из них, шипя и отдергивая пальцы. Сэм смеялся и подбрасывал в костер иглы, отчего огонь вспыхивал и плевался искрами.

– Молодец, – сказал Дин, но его голосу не хватило сарказма. Ему слишком хотелось есть, да и вообще, – он, конечно же, ни за что не признался в этом Сэму – но ему было хорошо. Ему удалось наконец-то откусить кусок – прямо с вертела – для пальцев было все еще слишком горячо. Заливая жирный жар холодным пивом, Дин довольно вздохнул. Жизнь удалась. Приятная усталость после Охоты растекалась по всем мышцам, горячая еда и пиво изнутри, тепло костра снаружи, все было... просто великолепно.

Через некоторое время Дин почувствовал, что отключается прямо так, сидя, с полупустой – уже третьей – бутылкой в руке. Сэм, казалось, наблюдал за ним с мягкой полуулыбкой. Впрочем, разобрать выражение лица брата через языки пламени и дымку алкоголя и усталости Дину не удавалось. Он вздохнул.

– Ладно, Сэмми, где мой мешок?

– Уже сдаешься?

Дин засмеялся.

– Не знаю, кто оказался хуже: кучка вампиров или твое барбекю, – но я, пожалуй, все на сегодня.

Сэм обернулся, но Дин опередил его. Он встал, удивляясь тому, насколько тело вдруг стало вялым и непослушным, и не очень уверенно перешел на другую сторону костра, поближе к Сэму.

– Я сплю у входа.

– Дин...

– Без разговоров.

Он, может быть, был уже пьяным и уставшим, но некоторые вещи оставались неизменными. Всегда.

– Давай, Сэм, переползай на мое место.

Сэм покачал головой, но послушно обошел костер, развернув спальный мешок на том месте, где только что сидел Дин. Огонь треснул еще раз, добравшись до нетронутых сосновых иголок. Дин лениво наблюдал за тем, как Сэм старательно развязывает шнурки на кедах, снимает куртку и джинсы и укладывается в мешок. В его движениях была какая-то мечтательная неспешность, словно он танцевал безумно сложный, но прекрасный танец. Дин любовался братом до тех пор, пока не понял, что Сэм уже дремлет, а он сам даже не сдвинулся с места. Как сидел, подставляя спину прохладному ночному ветру, так и сидит. Он принялся устраиваться на ночь, стараясь не шуметь и не отрывать взгляда от Сэма. Дину казалось, стоит ему отвернуться, он нарушит странную гармонию момента: Сэм, по ту сторону, огонь между ними и темнота за спиной у Дина. Так должно быть всегда, подумал Дин, глядя на мягкое мерцающее лицо Сэма. Всегда.

Дин проснулся от странного ощущения чего-то чужого поблизости. Не открывая глаз, он протянул руку и сжал лежащий в куче одежды пистолет. Затаил дыхание. Замер, прислушиваясь.

– Ооо...

Дина словно что-то ударило под дых. Он распахнул глаза и в ужасе уставился на Сэма. Тот лежал на спине, со спущенными до щиколоток трусами, с руками, заложенными под голову, так, словно их там кто-то держал. Сверху на нем сидел суккуб. Дин узнал его легко, он видел рисунки в журнале у отца и несколько раз – вживую, прямо во время...

Сэм застонал еще раз и Дин стиснул зубы. Демоница – кроваво-красное чудовище с огромными полупрозрачными крыльями, как у летучей мыши. О черт. Летучая мышь. Дин выругался про себя. Суккуб плавно двинул бедрами, и Сэм выгнулся и зарычал. Дин знал, что его брат видит сейчас совсем не то, что видит Дин. Скорее всего, ему представляется роскошная женщина, ни в коем случае не Джессика, нет, некая произвольная, плохо запоминающаяся красотка, безлико-прекрасная, такая, от которой на утро останется лишь слабое воспоминание и приятная боль в теле. Суккуб чуть наклонился к Сэму и зашипел.

– Такой прекрасный. Такой сладкий, о да... Ты такой вкусный, мальчик.

Сэм нахмурился и отвернулся, глядя невидящими глазами прямо на Дина через почти погасший огонь. У него было странное выражение лица, словно удовольствие превращалось в боль, а потом опять перетекало в удовольствие. Нахмуренные брови и напряженный сжатый рот, дрожащие ноздри. Дин не мог отвести от него взгляд.

– Он красивый, правда? Такой чистый, такой сильный.

Дин поднял голову. Суккуб смотрел прямо на него и улыбался острой пастью. Он плавно двигался, скользил по Сэму, вверх и вниз, и с каждым его движением Дин чувствовал, как сам становится тверже и тверже, словно тварь объезжала сейчас не Сэма, а его самого. Словно это его член сжимало ее горячее, вязкое нутро, впуская в себя глубоко, в самую темно-красную глубину.

– Сэм, – захрипел Дин, пытаясь выскользнуть из этого морока.

Убить суккуба было одновременно легко и невероятно сложно. Достаточно одной освященной пули, простой, даже не серебряной. Но проблема заключалась в том, что стрелять в суккуба в... процессе нельзя категорически. Иначе ее жертва могла сойти с ума или даже погибнуть вместе с демоном. Твари становились слишком эгоистичными в последние секунды своей жизни, пытаясь спастись за счет чужой энергии. Убить питающегося суккуба можно было только в том случае, если жертва сама отказывала демону. Чего на диновой практике не случалось никогда.

– Сэм, – Дин позвал чуть громче, пытаясь пробиться в затуманенное сознание.

– Дииин, – Сэм простонал его имя, двигаясь вместе с суккубом. – Диин...

Член Дина дернулся, отзываясь. Чертова тварь, чертова...

– Сэмми, Сэмми, ты меня слышишь? – голос Дина дрожал, от напряжения и возбуждения.

– Он тебя не слышит, правда, Сэм? Он ничего сейчас не слышит, ему не нужно слышать, ему нужно чувствовать, – суккуб протянул руки и накрыл уши Сэма, поворачивая его голову к себе. – Чувствовать меня на себе, везде… везде.

– Сэм, – прошептал Дин отчаянно, уже не надеясь ни на что.

Сэм дернулся так, словно его ударило током, его руки выскользнули из-под головы и сжали бедра суккуба.

– Черт, что здесь?!.. Дин!

– Стой, мальчик, – зашипела тварь, и Сэм закричал, на этот раз явно от боли.

– Я не хочу! Убирайся! – Сэм моментально понял, что произошло, и явно знал, что нужно делать. – Убирайся, чудище!

Дин невольно засмеялся над детским словом, но вот суккуба оно задело, кажется, всерьез.

– Чудище? Да что ты говоришь, Сэмми, – тварь сжала двумя руками голову Сэма и резко двинулась, словно навинчиваясь на Сэма. Тот заорал, Дин наконец-то выхватил пистолет и выстрелил, целясь между грудей. Суккуб взвыл, его отбросило вбок, и Сэм вскочил, словно подброшенный, не прекращая орать, а потом упал на колени, утыкаясь головой в разрытый пол. Дин бросился к брату, чуть не вступив в костер. Сэм продолжал кричать, как резанный, выгибая спину и зарываясь лбом в песок.

– Что, Сэмми, что случилось?

– Спина, – прохрипел Сэм, протягивая руку через плечо. – Ааа!!!

Дин поднял глаза и в ужасе застыл. Футболка на спине Сэма вздыбилась, потом раздался сухой треск, ткань разорвалась, и из-под кожи вырвались два огромных крыла. Одно из них зацепило Дина, оттолкнув с такой силой, что он отлетел пару футов и ударился о противоположную стену. Сэм резко замолчал. Отключился, подумал Дин. И отключился сам.

Голова раскалывалась на куски, и каждое движение отдавалось гвоздем в мозг. Дин встал и медленно подошел к Сэму, ничком лежавшему на полу. Оторвать взгляд от двух огромных крыльев было невозможно. Темно-коричневые, почти черные крылья слабо блестели, отражая блики угасающего костра. Одно крыло, то, что было ближе к Дину, аккуратно лежало вдоль тела Сэма. Второе вытянулось во всю длину вглубь пещеры. Они были огромные, футов семь в – высоту, что ли? – сильные, Дин уже испытал это на себе и... мягкие.

– М-м-м...

Сэм застонал и попытался приподняться. Дин отдернул руку от перьев.

– Сэмми? Ты как?

 

– Не трогай.

– Что?

– Не трогай, – Сэм попытался приподняться и не смог. Дин подхватил его под плечи, старательно уворачиваясь от крыльев, которые задрожали и приподнялись.

– Ты можешь ими управлять?

– Чем? – Сэм повернул голову, растерянно посмотрел на Дина. И увидел крыло.

– Твою мать!

Он вскочил, крылья раскрылись и взмахнули. Сэма толкнуло вперед, и Дин едва удержал его, врывшись ботинками в песок.

– Стой, птичка.

– Дин!

Это было бы уже смешно, если бы... Если бы у Сэма из спины не росли два здоровенных крыла, которые он, к тому же, не очень контролировал.

– Сядь.

Дин помог Сэму усесться, спиной к костру. Крылья при этом трепетали и вздрагивали, но уже не пытались раскрываться. Каждый раз, когда перья цепляли Дина, Сэм дергался и пытался отодвинуться.

– Больно?

Сэм покачал головой.

– Нет. Нет. Просто... Странно.

– Странно? В каком смысле, Сэмми?  
Но Сэм только развел руками. Он явно боялся прикоснуться к крыльям, поэтому движение вышло коротким и каким-то детским.

– Ладно, посиди тут, я осмотрю твою спину.

Понятно было, что это проклятье. Понятно было, что это сделал суккуб, хотя еще никогда Дин не слышал о том, чтобы суккуб насылали проклятья, тем более такие... изощренные. Он добросил веток в костер. Поднявшийся огонь осветил крылья. Они оказались не такими уж и темными, скорее каштановыми, такими же, как волосы Сэма.

– Ну хоть в масть, – пробормотал Дин, подсаживаясь поближе и раздвигая обрывки сэмовой футболки. В том месте, где крылья вырвались из спины – похоже было, что они просто выросли из лопаток – кожа была воспаленной, из незатянувшихся разрывов сочилась сукровица.

– Сэмми, мне нужно продезинфицировать раны.

– Как ты думаешь, они пропадут сами? – голос Сэма был неуверенный и слабый. 

Дин сжал губы.

– Все будет хорошо, Сэм. Мы разберемся с твоей спиной, а потом – и с самим заклятьем.

Из сумки Дин вытащил аптечку.

– Я думаю, она прокляла меня, потому что я... ну... отказался...

Дин был готов дать голову на отсечение, что Сэм покраснел.

– Ну да, откуда же суккуб мог знать, что ему попадется стеснительный монашек.

– Заткнись, придурок.

Крылья изогнулись за спину Сэма и хлопнули. Раздраженно.

– Слушай, ты можешь как-то контролировать эти штуки? – спросил Дин, поднимаясь с пола.

– Извини, – сказал Сэм фальшивим тоном.

Дин стиснул зубы. Ну ладно...  
Он сел на корточки перед Сэмом.

– Сейчас будет больно.

Сэм напрягся, но кивнул. Он сидел, обхватив руками колени, опустив голову. Крылья висели по бокам как-то устало. Даже блеск перьев казался Дину теперь неуверенным и блеклым.  
Он стиснул зубы и полил рану перекисью.  
Сэм заорал, но даже не двинулся с места. Крылья обернулись вокруг него, словно пытаясь защитить от чего-то.

– Потерпи немножко, Сэмми.

Дин протянул руку и погладил крыло. Он не понял, зачем это сделал, знал же, что Сэму это не очень приятно, но движение было спонтанным, и остановить себя он уже не успел.

– Не трогай, – процедил Сэм сквозь зубы.

– Черт. Прости.

Сэмовы крылья притягивали Дина. Ему хотелось потрогать их, как какую-то... Черт... Потрогать, короче. Дин всегда любил прикасаться к разным вещам: к знакомым: гладким бокам Импалы, шероховатой рукояти ножа, мягко женской коже, – и незнакомым: острым камушкам, попавшимся на дороге, шершаво-хрупкой бархатной шторе в заброшенном доме с привидениями. Но сейчас все это казалось ерундой по сравнению с крыльями Сэма, которые как раз потрогать было и нельзя.  
Он продолжил протирать раны, очень осторожно, пытаясь одновременно протереть кожу и не зацепить перья. Через несколько минут поистине акробатических телодвижений и пары-тройки – ну ладно, чуть больше, наверно – ругательств Дин вздохнул с облегчением.– Ладно, ангелочек. Я закончил.

Сэм повернул голову и пошевелил плечами. Крылья тихонько зашуршали. Он поднял правую руку и провел по внутренней стороне крыла.

– Эй! Тебе же не нравится, когда я их трогаю!

– Вот именно, – нахмурился Сэм. – Мне не нравится, когда ты их трогаешь.

Ничего себе!

– Они просто... Ну, когда ты прикасаешься... Слишком неожиданно... Черт. – Сэм свесил голову и невесело засмеялся. – Ну вот только со мной могло такое случиться.

Дин обошел Сэма и стал перед ним.

– Да ладно тебе. А помнишь тогда, в Юте, когда у меня... ну... – Дин неопределенно взмахнул рукой, и Сэм засмеялся, на этот раз – по-настоящему.

– Да уж...

Отсюда Сэм смотрелся еще эффектнее, костер подсвечивал его сзади, обрисовывая силуэт ярким контуром.

– На вас снизошло благословение господне, – прогнусавил Дин и получил в ответ толчок кедом в голень.

– Придурок.

– У меня теперь даже язык не поворачивается назвать тебя сучкой, Сэмми.

– Что будем делать, Дин?

Дин пожал плечами, умело имитируя полную невозмутимость.

– Как обычно. Если к утру не пройдет само, будем звонить Бобби.

– Ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы суккубы накладывали на своих жертв материализующиеся заклятья?

– Уфф, Сэмми, ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы суккубы уходили ни с чем от своих жертв?

Сэм поджал губы.

– Ладно, давай вставай, хватит рассиживаться. Нам еще сжигать эту тварь. Господи, Сэм, два костра за ночь. Мы бьем все рекорды.

Сэм ухватился за протянутую руку, чтобы подняться, и в этот момент крылья поднялись у него за спиной, заполняя все пространство.

– Твою мать, – прошептал Дин почти благоговейно. – К черту костры, выходи наружу, я хочу посмотреть на эту красоту.

Смотреть, как сквозь заросли перед пещерой продирается сначала Сэм, а за ним, отдельно, продираются его крылья было очень смешно. Но зато потом...

– Ну же, Сэм. Сосредоточься.

– Я. Не. Могу.

Потом было еще смешнее. Крылья не слушались Сэма категорически. Он хмурился, сжимал губы и кулаки, но вместо того, чтобы раскрыться полностью, крылья лениво висели у него за спиной. Иногда одно из них чуть приподнималось, словно дразнясь, но тут же складывалось обратно. Дин решил попробовать другую тактику.

– Я знаю, почему крылья.

-Да? – Сэм заинтересовано посмотрел на него, а крылья чуть приподнялись. Ну тупо уши у собаки, подумал Дин, старательно сдерживая смех.

– Да. Ты назвал суккуба чудищем. Она просто не вынесла оскорбления, чувак.

Сэм широко улыбнулся.

– Обидел девушку, Сэмми, ай-яй-яй, – Дин покачал головой, и Сэм наконец-то засмеялся, откинув назад голову. Крылья взметнулись вверх и раскрылись, теперь в полную ширину, огромные, трепещущие, сильные.

– Боже мой...

Дин подошел вплотную и вцепился пальцами в перья прежде, чем понял, что он делает. Сэм судорожно вздохнул, но не отдернулся. Крылья также не шевельнулись. Легкий ночной ветер чуть шевелил перья, лицо Сэма белело в слабом лунном свете, и прочитать по нему, что он чувствует, было совершенно невозможно.

– Больно?

Дурацкий вопрос, конечно же, Сэм же сам сказал...

– Нет. Хорошо.

– Хорошо? – удивленно переспросил Дин.

– Да. Хорошо. Еще...

Дин провел пальцами по перьям, медленно на этот раз, наслаждаясь шелковистой мягкой текстурой. От самого начала крыла вверх по ребру крыла, а потом вниз. Сэм задрожал и расставил ноги пошире. Откровенно. Дин отдернул руку и уставился на своего брата.

– Что ты...

– Еще, Дин. Пожалуйста...

О боже... Да что же это такое?

– Перестань, Сэм.

– Я... Я не могу...

Черт... Ничего себе заклятье...

Они стояли вплотную, ладони Дина ласкали крылья, почти бездумно, и Сэм уже откровенно прижимался к брату, чуть двигая бедрами в ответ на каждое движение рук. Пальцы скользили среди перьев, забираясь в мягкий пух, добираясь до сухой горячей кожи. Дин не мог остановиться и подумать, подумать о том, что все это каким-то образом вина суккуба, что у Сэма – крылья, черт возьми, и это неправильно, так же неправильно, как и то, что Сэм заводился от его рук, что Дин заводился от Сэма…

– Господи, Дин, пожалуйста...

Сэм схватился за бедра Дина и откинул голову. Крылья подрагивали под руками Дина мелкой дрожью, так же, как дрожали широко расставленные ноги Сэма.

– Сэмми...

У Дина стояло так, что впору было кричать. Сэм стоял перед ним – раскрытый, во всех безумных смыслах этого слова, его чертовы крылья ласкались об Дина, как два здоровенных животных. Дин чуть сжал в руках длинные перья на конце крыла, и Сэм громко застонал.

– Дин, пожалуйста...

Он двинул бедрами, потерся об ногу Дина, как кошка, выгибая спину. Дина бросило в жар.

– Сэм, не надо. Это все суккуб. Это крылья, послушай меня, это все заклятье, ты на самом деле...

Сэм опустил голову и прижался губами к шее Дина.

– Дин...

Твою мать... Он попытался собраться с мыслями, выкарабкаться из этого бреда, и в эту секунду крылья Сэма обернулись вокруг него, касаясь почти всей обнаженной кожи – рук, плеч, щек. Он словно очутился в гигантском, пышущем жаром коконе.

– Хочу, Дин... Господи, пожалуйста... Дин...

В конце концов, он был всего лишь человеком, а не каким-то там суперменом с железной выдержкой и хронической импотенцией.

– Что ты хочешь, Сэмми, – спросил он, целуя брата в ключицу.

– Черт, еще...

Дин короткими поцелуями принялся двигаться по плечу, руке, а потом осторожно коснулся губами крыла. Сэм застонал, надрывно. Он не должен был вообще-то чувствовать его прикосновения так остро, это же были гребаные перья, там даже не должно было быть нервов. Впрочем, крыльев у Сэма тоже не должно было быть.  
Сэм уже вовсю терся об его ногу, цепляясь пальцами за диновы бедра. А потом – Дин чуть не задохнулся от одного вида – руки Сэма соскользнули к паху, он расстегнул пуговицу, молнию и просунул пальцы, высвобождая свой напряженный член, стаскивая джинсы, насколько можно было. Теперь он не прижимался так сильно, оставляя место для руки, сжимающей член. Крылья его все еще не выпускали Дина.

– О боже, Сэмми.

– Да, Дин. Давай, пожалуйста...

Дин подхватил Сэма за бока и чуть нажал.

– Становись.

От того, как послушно и быстро Сэм отпустил себя и встал на четвереньки, у Дина закружилась голова. Он принялся расстегивать собственные джинсы, постоянно задевая при этом крылья. При каждом прикосновении Сэм громко стонал и вскидывал бедра. Дин уже не мог, не хотел думать, он просто действовал, слушая звуки, которые издавал его брат – брат, черт возьми, брат! Распростертый перед ним, раскрытый, с широко расставленными ногами, стонущий, умоляющий.

– Диин...

Да...  
Только стянув джинсы и трусы до самых колен, Дин понял, что у них нет ничего.

– Сэм, нам нужно...

– Не нужно, Дин, давай так, пожалуйста, я больше не могу...

Ну уж нет. Дин опустился на колени и положил руки на бедра Сэма. У него кружилась голова, все тело превратилось в одну туго натянутую струну, и мыслей не оставалось никаких, кроме...  
Сэм. Сэмми...  
Он наклонил голову и уткнулся носом между двух половинок, вдыхая острый запах Сэма. Он не мог ждать больше, чувствуя, как его нетерпение подгоняет нетерпение Сэма, как их желание, может быть, вызванное всего лишь проклятьем, завязывается, скручивая и переплетая их. Сэм застонал снова, и Дин коснулся языком его входа.  
Ничего теперь уже нельзя было изменить, отыграть назад, притвориться, что ничего не случилось, – а Дин умел притворяться, что все просто заебись, как прекрасно, и ничего непоправимого не случилось. Все это происходило на самом деле, язык Дина раскрывал Сэма, готовил его для себя, для своего члена, и Дин сходил с ума от резкого вкуса, от того, как Сэм двигался ему навстречу, как он рычал, и как его крылья скользили по телу Дина, доводя его до грани мягкими касаниями.  
Дин едва смог заставить себя оторваться, жар сэмового тела, казалось, нарастал с каждой секундой, и он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы Сэм пришел сейчас в себя. Но Сэм не собирался приходить в себя.

– Еще, о господи, еще, Дин!

Но Дин поднял голову.

– Потерпи, Сэмми.

Он облизал ладонь и схватился за член, подавляя стон. О боже...   
Крылья Сэма касались его, как пальцы, даже еще мягче, продлевая движения. От них исходило тепло, такое же, как от тела Сэма и пахли они Сэмом, и Дин не мог больше, просто не мог.

– Ооо...

Сэм застонал, когда Дин вошел в него, крылья затрепетали и прижались к телу, словно им было больно.

– Прости, Сэмми...

Сэм качнул опущенной головой.

– Все... Все нормально...

Дину хотелось засмеяться, потому что ничего даже близко нормального во всем этом не было. Но потом Сэм раскрыл крылья.

– Прикоснись ко мне, Дин.

Речь шла только об одном сейчас, Дин коснулся рукой крыла, в том месте, где оно переходило в спину. Сэм дрожал под ним, крылья вздрагивали, поднимаясь и опускаясь, проскальзывая иногда вдоль тела Дина. Он услышал хриплый стон и так и не понял, кто из них двоих издал этот звук. Сэм запрокинул голову, чуть вьющиеся концы волос были мокрыми от пота, капли стекали по позвоночнику и собирались в изгибе поясницы.

– Еще.

Дин двинулся еще сильнее вглубь, обеими руками хватаясь за крылья, сжимая их – резче, впиваясь пальцами в горячие перья, натягивая Сэма на себя.

– Черт, Дин, Дин!

Он толкался в Сэма, Сэм насаживался на него, все быстрее, без ритма, просто хаотичные удары тела о тело, а потом Сэм вскинул крылья, и Дин, не думая, опустил голову и прижался губами к болезненно-красному стыку спины и крыла, слизывая остаток лекарства, слизывая боль, похоть и слизывая Сэма.  
Сэм замер и кончил – молча, сжав Дина внутри себя, выдаивая его оргазм, с силой выжимая из него сперму. Дин закусил губу, чтобы не укусить Сэма, чтобы не закричать или не умереть. Крылья Сэма, широко раскрытые, дрожали так, словно им было больно, словно...

– Сэм! – хрипло закричал Дин, все еще в нем, все еще ощущая отблески оргазма во всем теле.

Сэм выгнулся, наоборот на этот раз, вздыбив спину, и крылья стремительно втянулись в его спину. Как долбанный трансформер, подумал Дин, ошарашенно глядя на спину перед собой – гладкую, без следа, без шрама. Только остатки перекиси на лопатках подсыхали белесой коркой. Сэм тяжело дышал, руки его дрожали.

– Тяжело, Дин.

Дин выскользнул из него и встал, трясущимися руками подтягивая штаны. Это было... Слишком... Много, тяжело и нестерпимо...Он ждал, пока Сэм встанет, и боялся посмотреть ему в глаза. Боялся, что...

– Извини, Дин.

О боже мой.

– Сэмми, ты что?

Сэм поднялся и стоял теперь перед ним, голый, мокрый и растерянный, еще больше, чем он сам.

– Ты не хотел... Я не должен был...

Да к черту все это, подумал Дин. Он обнял Сэма и прижал его к себе.

– Бестолковая ты сучка. Ты как меня заставил? Своими психоспособностями, что ли? Или ты думаешь, у меня на курей встает?

Сэм слабо засмеялся.

– А что, нет?

– Ты не курица, Сэмми. Ты – орел.

Дин погладил лопатки Сэма, то место, где еще минуту назад росли гигантские темные крылья.

– А вообще это тебе урок на будущее, Сэм: никогда не отказывай женщинам.

Сэм опустил голову и посмотрел на Дина.

– Жалко, я хотел попробовать полетать.

– Еще полетаешь, Сэмми. С нашей работой с тобой и не такое может случиться.

– Это только из-за работы, Дин?  
Тут Дин, конечно же, поцеловал Сэма. Просто чтобы не разводить все эти разговоры.


End file.
